


Talent Night

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [29]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The DiNozzo children are full of energy and laughs as they put on their best acts..





	Talent Night

“My tummy is rumbling! My sweet tooth is taking control. According to all sources, jelly beans are the way to go! Tonight for the first time, just about half past seven, for the first time in history it’s going to start raining jelly beans! It’s raining jelly beans, hallelujah it’s raining jelly beans! Every specimen! Fruity, spice, black and red. God bless mother nature! She’s a candy lover too! She took over heaven and she did just what she had to do! She bought every angel and rearranged the sky. So that each and every person could find the perfect kinnnnnnd. It’s raining jelly beans! Hallelujah! It’s raining Jelly beans. I’m going to go out and get absolutely soaking weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.” Tad was crooning at the top of his lungs in the backyard with Shelby and Gabe watching.

 

(For those confused by Tad’s song, it’s his remix of It’s Raining Men)

 

“What are you guys doing?” Tony snorted as he listened to his son’s lyrics.

 

“We are making up songs,” Gabe beamed with pride! “It’s the mostest fun! It’s a contest, the best song gets to pick the movie we buy with our money.”

 

“Who is judging?” Tony looked at his loving children.

 

“We are!” Gabe sighed. “The competition is getting really, tough though.”

 

“Can I sit in and listen?” Tony prodded, as he moved to sit between his babies. “I love music.”

 

“Yep, Grandpa was listening, but he had to hit the head before he pissed his pants laughing.” Shelby spoke up. “I heard him tell Uncle Fartnell.”

 

“Uncle Fornell or Uncle Toby,” Tony corrected his youngest. Her brothers were obviously a bad influence on her.

 

“My turn!” Gabe jumped up and grabbed the microphone made out of a wooden spoon and some aluminum foil. “You look like an agent! Talk like an agent! But I got wissssssssssssse You’re the director in disguise. You fooled me with your toothpick, you cheated and you schemed. Heaven knows how you lied to me, you’re not the dude you seem! You look like an agent! Talk like an agent! But I got wise, you’re a dirt bag in disguise!” (The Devil in Disguise)

 

“That’s hilarious,” Tony snorted. He was videoing the performances. Laughing as he sent the newest song to Vance, Tony waited a couple minutes to see if his phone would ring. Sure enough, video chat request popped up. “Director Vance,” Tony snorted when he saw the toothpick. “What can we do for you?”

 

“I’d like to speak with Gabriel please.” Vance was trying to not laugh. “Dude, what is the meaning of that song?”

 

“No offense, Director, Sir! I need to win this contest! I want to see The Good Dinosaur, sir!” (We just watched this movie. Tissues! LOTS of tissues)

 

“What else can you do to win?” Vance was a bit amused at this little boy’s passion.

 

“Impressions!” Gabe smiled brightly. “I have a lot of those!”

 

“I’m on my way over,” Vance turned off his desk light. “Get a snack, I will be there in a flash.”

 

“Daddy!” Shelby stood tall on the stage her brothers had made out of their old parachute from Gabe’s socialization therapy. “Who am I?”

 

“You are Shelby DiNozzo,” Tony teased.

 

“Listen daddy!” Shelby giggled before becoming very serious. “Really Tony? Are you ever going to grow up? I can’t even talk to you right now.”

 

“McGee!” Tony laughed. “That was so good.”

 

“It was very good,” Vance snickered as he took a seat next to Tony. “Got any more?”

 

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Shelby started hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. “I promise to never ask for another favor ever. Well, not for a really long time.”

 

“Abby!” Gibbs laughed. “She does a really good Abby; we may need to keep them apart.”

 

Shelby walked off the stage to make room for her brother. Tad came walking up, a stick in one hand. Waving the stick in the air, Tad looked at his grandpa. “Dag nabbit, Leroy! If you’d just listen to what I’m saying. I’m trying to tell you something, son.”

 

“Ha!” Tony laughed out loud. “That’s grandpa Jack!”

 

Gabe pushed his brother off the stage, to do his impression. “Jethro, I dare say that the poor lad didn’t stand a chance. He suffered terrible; all the while his friend over here didn’t suffer at all.”

 

Gibbs, Vance and Tony were in tears, they were laughing so hard as Gabe acted out his entire Ducky scene. 

 

“Who is the judge of this competition?” Vance gasped. “I don’t think I could do it.”

 

Tad took the stage, a toothpick in his teeth. “Gentleman, I need your full cooperation. The decisions we make today are going to have long standing consequences with the outcome of this contest.”

 

“Oh that hurts,” Gibbs gasped as he held his side.

 

“Cut the crap, Popeye.” Shelby’s voice carried over the laughter. “The only way we can help you is if you let go a little.”

 

“Grace would love that one,” Tony cackled.

 

“Dammit Jethro! Are you having fun without me? All these years of friendship, we share a wife, Gibbs.” Tad mocked Fornell. “This is how you repay me, by having fun?”

 

“Okay this really hurts,” Vance gasped. “What have you been feeding these kids?”

 

“Tony, you should try all organic foods. It’s best for their little tummy. There are no additives or preservatives. You have to talk positive to them too, Tony. Good Tadpole, that was a great fart, Tadpole. Oh don’t worry knocking all the milk on the floor, Shelby. Better luck next time. Gabe, oh Gabe, Gabe, Gabe, hang in there buddy; you are going to be something special.” Gabe was mocking his Uncle Jalmers, the man had some different views on life.

 

Tad wandered outside with a bag of chips in his hand. Taking a seat on the stage, he opened them and started munching. “Give me a minute, Gibbs. It’s going to come back to me. I was eating a snickers bar that day, I remember that maid killed the butler in the library with a candlestick. I food associate. Ask me something else.”

 

“Oh God,” Gibbs was holding his side. “I haven’t laughed his hard in years.”

 

“Tad?” Director Vance wiped the tears from his eyes. “How would your grandpa tell you to pick up your toys?”

 

Putting his ball on the ground, Tad stood back and took a deep breath. “Thaddeus,” Tad nodded towards the ball then glared.

 

“Oh my Gosh,” Tony snorted. “That’s exactly what he would do! Do me! What do I do?”

 

Gabe stood up, walked over to the ball. Leaning down, he picked it up and tucked it under his arm. “I tell these kids, pick up your toys, but do they listen to me. Noooooooo! Nobody ever listens, I think sometimes I would be better off talking to the dog.”

 

“You do that!” Gibbs was belly laughing. “What about McGee? How would he do it?”

 

Tad stepped over to where is brother put the ball back on the ground. “Come on guys, your dad is going to kill me if you don’t pick up your toys. Really? I can’t get you to do just this one thing for me? Fine, I’ll pick them up. I have to do everything myself. Probie do this, Probie do that.”

 

“What would Ducky say?” Gibbs challenged.

 

“Young Shelby, it would be prudent of you to place your toys in their appropriate containers to preserve their integrity so they will be around for future generations of DiNozzo children.” Tad giggled when he was done. “I love Grandpa Ducky impressions.”

 

“Jethro,” Tad got real serious. “If you would be so kind, I do believe our young performers could use some liquid refreshments to wet their whistles, as they say.”

 

“Going to hit the head and get them some juice,” Gibbs snorted with laughter as he stood up. “I’m so glad you don’t let them plant themselves in front of video games or the computer. You can’t get from playing Angry Birds or Hay Day.”

 

“I’ll be back in thirty minutes,” Vance stood. “I’m going to grab my kids and we’ll bring pizza back.”

 

“Why Leon,” Tad walked over and shook Vance’s hand. “That would be absolutely delightful, dear boy.”

 

“Daddy?” Shelby stood back on the stage. “Do have Gaga on your phone?”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Where did you hear a Lady Gaga song, Shelby?”

 

“Uncle Toby,” Shelby sighed as she sat down. “He was having some trouble feeling masculine, he says Lady Gaga helps him.”

 

“I got it!” Tad ran out of the house with his Ipod. “Ready?”

 

“Ready!” Shelby stood proudly between her brothers, they had been rehearsing this for days in secret. They loved to sing and dance. 

 

The song played for a bit before the kids started dancing. At their favorite part, they moved in synch. “No matter black, white or beige. Chola or Orient Made. I’m on the right track baby, I was born to be brave. I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes, I’m on the right track baby I was born this way.”

 

All the adults started clapping, Vance long forgetting that he was heading out to get dinner. “Shelby? Did your Uncle Tobias explain what that meant?” Tony pulled his three babies onto his lap.

 

“Yep! He said that it means that we are okay just the way we are. There are people out there that are different and that we should ‘cept them because God made them and God don’t screw nothing up.” Shelby turned to her daddy with a smile.

 

“That’s right,” Tony hugged the kids.

 

“Tobias Fornell taught you this?” Vance looked to Gibbs shocked. “Agent Fornell? Balding guy with a bad attitude.”

 

“Yes,” Gabe stood to salute Vance. This was the one thing this little boy did that made Vance melt, he loved it so much. “He said not to tell nobody, he has the reputation of a grouchy son of a bitch that he has to keep.”

 

“Yeeeeeeeep,” Gibbs nodded. “That sealed it.”

 

“Leeeeeeon,” Tad stood on a chair to give himself a bigger personality. “You best skedaddle now; that pizza will not deliver itself.”

 

“No matter black, white or beige. Chola or Orient Made. I’m on the right track baby, I was born to be brave. I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes, I’m on the right track baby I was born this way.” The kids sang out.

 

“Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. I was born this way, hey. I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey.

I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey.

“What else was on the line with the swear jar money?” Gibbs questioned. “The Good Dinosaur for Gabe. What else?”

 

“Nothing,” Tad giggled. “I just wanted to win. I’m a DiNozzo and DiNozzo’s don’t accept defeat.”

 

“So everyone wants the same movie?” Tony questioned a bit confused.

 

“Yep!” the trio giggled. 

 

“Then why do all of this?” Tony pointed to the stage as he rubbed his aching side.

 

“Because we like it when you and Grandpa smile.” Shelby hugged her daddy and ran back to the stage to dance.

 

“Really dad!” Tad started dancing around. “Just to see you smile!”

 

“First time that you’ve smiled since you found out they tore down the baby tree.” Gibbs said softly.

 

“It was a tradition,” Tony sighed. “Putting a special present under that tree every year, I never wanted the kids to stop believing in the magic that babies just appeared under that tree.”

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Kids of all ages! Welcome to the DiNozzo Family Circus! To the right, we have the skunk family.” Tad called out.

 

“Thaddeus!” Tony went running towards his children only to stop when they erupted in laughter. “Why are the Palmer kids dressed up in skunk costumes?”

 

~Until the next adventure in Tadpole~


End file.
